


Alchemy

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

Harry laughed as though he'd been tickled, although Snape was very careful about where, and how he was touching him. The candles of their bedroom made Harry's usually pale skin look like copper.

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry stilled, spread eagled and naked on the top of the bed. Snape smiled, a quick 'almost gone before you saw it' smile and continued.

He placed a nugget of gold into each of Harry's upturned hands and made him curl his fingers around them.

He took strands of silver and wound them between Harry's toes and over his ankles.

He laid teardrop-shaped pieces of turquoise over his collarbones and down his sternum.

He tongued Harry's stomach and placed a diamond in his navel.

He kissed Harry's eyes shut and gently covered them with two gleaming emeralds.

He licked Harry's smiling mouth and, when it puckered, placed a ruby between his lips.

Snape looked down at his creation with contentment.

An embarrassment of riches.


End file.
